


Ladies' Choice

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, But the depth of their relationship mostly depends on the reader, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: When mankind has found all the meanings and lost all the mysteries, Molly Hooper finds herself alone, in an empty morgue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by flannelgiraffe - many thanks!

Everything was shaking.

Everything was burning hot.

Everything was blinding white.

Molly Hooper felt her whole body shaking and sweating, the hot air prickling her skin, the sharp lights making her eyes water. As an erudite scientist, she would have sworn that the end of the world has finally arrived.

‘Doctor Hooper,’ a familiar voice called. ‘I am glad you are still alive.’

Mycroft Holmes was stumbling and almost falling on every third step – quite out of character for him, but, given the circumstances, Molly still looked at him appreciatively. Especially how relentlessly he was coming towards her. Once he tried to grab the edge of the autopsy table for support, but the white-hot metal burnt his hand, so he quickly let it go. Molly held out a helping hand, he grabbed it and soon the shaking and shattering of the earth forced them into an awkward embrace.

‘Initially I wished to take you to Baker Street, but I am afraid there isn’t time or a way anymore.’

‘So this is it. The end of the world,’ Molly sighed, slightly surprised that the trembling in her body seemed subsiding once stating the inevitable. ‘I am sorry you couldn’t say good-bye to Sherlock.’

‘We bid farewell, while we still could use our phones. He sends his regards. Literally.’

He held up his mobile: Molly frowned as she tried to read the messages on the faintly shaking screen.

_Bringing down the apocalypse on us, are you now, brother mine? – MH_

_Please, don’t try to be funny. The end of time itself is no time for you trying and failing. – SH_

_Nevertheless, I wouldn’t care if the apocalypse was your fault. – MH_

_I am never going to be angry with you, not anymore. – MH_

_The sentiment is mutual. – SH_

_I trust Doctor and Miss Watson are with you. – MH_

_They send their regards to Molly. Me, too. – SH_

_Try to call Mummy – MH_

‘End of the world and time, really,’ Molly huffed. ‘You could have just texted me.’

‘I wanted to make sure you got my message.’

Molly smiled. The ground was crumbling, the stars were already turning into dust, the heat was almost at the point of being unbearable. Their hearts were about to burst. A minute and they won’t be able to stand; they were going to collapse like the Earth. Everything was shaking, everything was burning hot and blinding white. And yet Molly Hooper decided to challenge it.

‘Will you dance with me?’

It was a lucky thing that both of them could waltz.


End file.
